


For You

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, M/M, Mech Preg, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reoccuring Pelican, Sleepy Cuddles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Cyclonus finds his mate out of the nest and awake. Despite his early shift, he goes to comfort his desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I think this one could've been written better..
> 
> Edit: I forgot to put Winglet as a character. They are keeping the pelican, guys.

Cyclonus woke up to a strange chill, and stretched an arm out seeking Tailgate’s warmth. Instantly he jolted up when there was no very chubby minicon laying in arm’s reach of the nest. Looking to the corner, Winglet looked back and squawked, stretching his somewhat-healed wing and staring at the berthroom door. Cracked open slightly, Cyclonus got up and went searching for Tailgate. The soft glow of a muted screen met his optics and he finally relaxed. The last few nights Tailgate favored sleeping in the recliner or the couch, claiming his morning sickness woke him occasionally. Cyclonus never noticed until tonight when he left.

“Tailgate?” He rumbled softly, and the minibot’s visor slowly came online. Cyclonus sat with him on the couch, lifting the sleepy body into his lap and finally lay Tailgate on his chest. “You worried me.” Cyclonus realized his body needed Tailgate to sleep now.

“’m sorry. I felt sick.” Tailgate nestled into Cyclonus’ strong chest and purred. “Your fault…”

“I’ll take blame for this.” Cyclonus chuckled, wrapping broad hands over Tailgate’s middle and gently running his claw tips across exposed under armor.

“You better, mister.” Tailgate giggled and relaxed under the tickly massage. “I’m sorry you got up, I know you have early shift for once.”

Cyclonus grunted, his ‘whatever.’ Right now he entertained himself with Tailgate’s belly, petting and massaging and making a soft rumble that Tailgate knew to be a purr. If he got tired the next day, spending time with Tailgate after a shift was all the motivation he needed to keep going.

The sparkling seemed to enjoy the attention, jumping inside Tailgate and making the mini squeak and hum, pleased to feel the sparkling move in response to his sire.

“I am sorry this is causing you so much discomfort and strain, Tailgate.” Cyclonus mumbled against the top of his mate’s head. “If it is too much…” Cyclonus gave a sly grin. “I’ll carry the next one.”

Tailgate snapped his head up to look at his bonded, quizzically studying him to see if one, he wanted another one, and two, if he really would carry for _Tailgate._ “I can’t imagine you carrying to be honest. And as much as I gripe and groan, I do love this feeling.” There was a special magic about carrying that drew Tailgate away from second thoughts every time the bitlet moved. “But if you really wanted to carry I wouldn’t mind that.”

Cyclonus honestly considered it, before shaking his head and rubbing Tailgate’s sides. Their jobs were so different in demand, and in personality Tailgate suited being a carrier better. “I’ll stick with making it up to you.” His hands wandered a bit to Tailgate’s hips, drawing suggestive circles. Tailgate squeaked and shuttered, the stretched metals sensitive and pliable under those strong claws. Cyclonus asked anyway, despite the approving actions. “Do you want to…?”

“Yes!” The instant reply confirmed Tailgate’s desire and Cyclonus slid one hand lower to tease at his interface plate. It snapped back eagerly and with a questioning stare Cyclonus asked why. “I may have been kind of heated. That’s also why I left, so I wouldn’t—“

Cyclonus cut him off with a possessive kiss and instantly began to swirl a claw around the rim of Tailgate’s valve. He growled and pulled Tailgate up by the chest with his free arm. A soft snick, and Cyclonus revealed a hardening spike. Tailgate wiggled against his sharp fingertip and whimpered, demanding more. “Next time you tell me when you want to interface.” Cyclonus demanded, before slipping a digit in and lightly trailing his claw tip along the top of the soft valve mesh. His efforts rewarded themselves with a needy gasp from his smaller mate, and lubricant slicked his finger. Tailgate _was_ needy, and Cyclonus intended to deliver.

Sliding in a second finger, the larger mech pulled Tailgate up a bit higher along his chest and nipped at his neck cabling, earning him soft moans and squeaks each nibble. Cyclonus scissored his claws apart to stretch his mate and smirked as the wet heat around the fingers cycled down in attempt to squeeze. Tailgate rarely turned down interfacing, but this side of his shy mate equally rarely showed itself. Cyclonus slid a third finger in and his spike throbbed painfully, Tailgate’s arousal becoming his own.

“Cyclonus! Please! _Please…_ I need you!” Tailgate begged, gasping as Cyclonus spread his talons inside him once again. “N-Need your spike. Please!” And the pleas continued as a soft chant, morphing into a cry of ‘yes!’ as the fingers were withdrawn and a very stiff purple spike ground into his valve’s rim.

“Ngh, Tailgate…” Cyclonus huffed, carefully supporting his gravid love as he pushed his spike inside Tailgate’s tight valve. It was an awkward position, Tailgate with back to Cyclonus’ chest and abdomen, unable to sit up very well.

It would be a gentle coupling for them, despite Tailgate’s demands for more. Cyclonus resisted the urge to give his minibot what he demanded, fear for the sparkling’s safety overriding a primal urge to pound Tailgate into recharge. The gentle thrusts did their job though, and the commanding minibot’s pleas changed to simple moans. Cyclonus relished the difference, able to observe Tailgate for once rather than only catch a fleeting glimpse of faces.

Tailgate overloaded abruptly as Cyclonus massaged his sides, sensitive more than typical during interfacing. The jet hummed and supported his lover, waiting for him to come back from his daze. The touch of claws brought him back, tracing loving glyphs over the stretched metal of his belly.

“Cyclonus…?” He moaned quietly as Cyclonus slipped his spike free. “You didn’t overload.” Tailgate pouted but Cyclonus shook his head.

“You are my concern. I can take care of myself in a bit, that was for you.” Cyclonus noticed that the pout drooped into a sleepy stare. “You are tired.” And with that the purple jet lifted Tailgate and took him back toward their nest and tuck him into the fluffy mess.

Tailgate nestled against Cyclonus as best he could, keeping his belly between them. It felt safer that way, and warmer. “Okay. But I owe you!” He declared, and Cyclonus smiled just a bit at his sparkbond before Tailgate lost his battle to recharge. Cyclonus nestled into Tailgate’s helm, and dozed back off once his protective desire to guard through his sleep lost its own battle.


End file.
